


Distraction

by MetalPrincess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalPrincess/pseuds/MetalPrincess
Summary: From the day Angela first arrives at Overwatch, she is consumed by thoughts of Ana and how she could never be with her. So of course she's surprised when it seems like Ana may reciprocate....





	Distraction

Winston greets Angela when the car escorting her from the airport pulls up to Watchpoint Gibraltar. She listens to him talking excitedly as he gives her a brief tour of the facility. 

“I’m so glad you’ve decided to accept our offer. I’m very fascinated by your work, I couldn’t wait for you to finally come here and start!” He continues as they walk down the hallway, but Angela isn’t listening at all. 

They pass the open door to the mess hall. Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes are sitting with their backs to her. Across from them, her head thrown back in a hearty laugh, is Captain Ana Amari. Angela has seen pictures of her, but seeing her now in person, she realizes they do her no justice. Angela is mesmerized by the way her long, black hair swings as she sits up straight again. She feels her cheeks redden at the sight of the captain’s jawline, her eyes skimming down to where her neck meets her shoulder, barely concealed by the strap of a white tank top. Angela stops breathing when the gorgeous woman makes eye contact with her. She feels small and very strongly aware of her young age compared to most of the other members of Overwatch. She just about falls over onto the ground when Ana smirks and winks at her before nonchalantly turning her attention back to Jack and Gabriel. 

“Dr. Ziegler?” Angela shakes herself from the moment and turns her attention back to Winston. “Your room is just this way.”

That night, after she puts away her belongings and settles into the small room, she lies in bed and the image of Ana winking at her replays over and over until she finally drifts off to sleep. 

***

Angela has a set routine, and she tries to tell herself that the ways it matches up with Ana’s are purely coincidence and not carefully planned. For instance, she makes it a point to make it to the mess hall by 7:15. This is just when Ana leaves after breakfast to head to the gym. Angela has always had trouble waking in the morning, but the thought of Ana smiling at her in the door to the mess hall keeps her from drifting back to sleep. She thinks of how, sometimes, Ana gives her shoulder a squeeze as she passes and says “good morning” with that teasing smile of hers, and Angela rolls out of bed. 

After breakfast, she walks past the gym on her way to the med bay even though passing by the loading docks is about two hallways shorter. She looks through the large window trying to catch a glimpse of Ana lifting weights, stretching, maybe sparring with Jack. Once in a while Ana catches her gaze and Angela looks down quickly. When she peeks back, though, Ana is always wearing a smug smile. 

It takes her a few months before she can admit to herself that she has a crush on Ana. Even thinking the word “crush” makes her feel young and foolish. But she can’t ignore the way her thoughts are constantly drifting to the captain. She imagines Ana smiling at her, kissing her, touching her. For a long time she chastised herself and shook the thoughts away once she realized she was having them, but more and more she let them play out.

***

Angela enters the gym to find maybe about ten other agents already assembled. Today she’s scheduled for some mandatory basic combat training, mainly a refresher course. She feels a hand on her back and realizes she’s blocking the doorway. She moves and turns to see Ana brushing past her. She’s surprised and almost doesn’t think to return the small smile that Ana gives her. 

“Good morning, everyone,” Ana says as she sets down her duffel bag. “Jack was supposed to run this training but he’s been called away to an unexpected meeting, so I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.”

Angela’s heart leaps at the thought of being around Ana for most of the day. They warm up and go through some self-defense techniques. She partners with Jesse, who she’s become somewhat close with. She’s very aware of her body and movements as in the back of her mind she is always wondering, maybe even hoping, that Ana is watching her.

“Looking good, everyone,” Ana says after observing them practice escaping from a grab. “Who wants to volunteer to help me demonstrate this next one, a straddle choke?” She makes eye contact with Angela. “Doctor Ziegler, why don’t you come over?”

“Watch out, she don’t go easy,” Jesse whispers as he rubs his bicep where she struck him in a demonstration earlier. 

Ana lies down on her back and gestures with her hands. “Angela, come sit on top of me and place your hands here like you’re choking me.” 

Angela’s heart pounds as she gets into position straddling Ana’s midsection. She can feel the muscles in Ana’s neck as she places her hands. She hopes that Ana can’t feel the heat between her legs, or tell that her pulse has skyrocketed. 

Ana is explaining the technique and Angela is only half listening. She’s much too focused on every point of contact between them, distracted by how Ana’s body feels under her. She tries not to shake when Ana grips her bare arm, leaving her hands there as she explains. 

Finally Ana looks at Angela. Angela is lost in her eyes. They’ve never been this close together. “Ready?” Angela nods then everything is a blur for a moment as Ana flips her over, reversing their positions. 

Lying there with Ana on top of her a rush of images fly through Angela’s mind. Ana on top of her pinning her down, Ana leaning down to kiss her, bare skin and heat and moaning... 

Angela blinks and collects herself quickly despite the burning feeling below her navel, but Ana is looking at her curiously. There was a brief moment where Angela couldn’t hide the pure lust in her eyes, and she feared Ana had noticed. 

She goes back to practicing with Jesse and the rest of the day is uneventful. When everyone is packing up to go she notices Ana looking at her as if she means to come over. Wanting to avoid an awkward conversation, Angela says goodbye to Jesse and leaves quickly. 

That night she can’t stop thinking about Ana. Lying in the dark, she gives in to the throbbing between her legs and the longing in her chest and her hand slips down below her waistband. She thinks about the feeling of Ana’s hands on her skin as she teases slow circles around her clit. She thinks about Ana on top of her, the feeling of being so firmly held down. She moves her other hand up to grasp at her breast and thinks about looking into Ana’s eyes, their faces so close. She moves quicker, hips thrusting, and imagines that it is Ana’s hands touching her body instead of her own. She imagines Ana’s voice, low and sultry. Ready? 

“Ana!” Angela lets out in a choked whisper as she comes. “Ana, Ana, Ana,” she repeats as her hips jerk wildly against her hand and she throws her head back against the pillows. It feels dirty and wrong to say her name like this, but she does it anyway.

***

Angela tries not to think about Ana so much but it’s no use. She thinks over and over about how she can’t have her. The decorated Captain, strong and brave and experienced, and the young doctor, bookish and awkward. They don’t go together, she tells herself. It’s just a silly crush, Ana would never think of her in that way. Right?

One Friday night she stays up late reading materials for her research. She’s so engrossed in her work that she’s surprised when she looks up at the clock to see that it’s nearly two in the morning. She also realizes she’s hungry when her stomach grumbles loudly. 

On her way back from the mess hall after grabbing a snack, she comes across Ana staggering down the hall. She can faintly hear Gabriel and Jesse down the opposite hallway. They all must have just gotten back from the bar. 

“Angela!” Ana exclaims. She stumbles into Angela, pushing her against the wall. Angela feels her heart rate quicken as Ana holds her around the waist and leans on her heavily. Angela takes a deep breath, smelling the alcohol on Ana, and looks up at her. Their faces are even closer than before.

“Oh,” Ana says quietly. “You’re so, so pretty.” 

Angela feels herself blush. “Oh, thank you, I—“ She’s cut off as Ana leans forward and presses their lips together.

Angela is so in shock that she doesn’t fully register what’s happening until it’s over. Her heart is pounding, and heat floods her entire body. The kiss was quick and sloppy but she immediately wants more. She doesn’t know what to do with herself when Ana pulls away. Ana chuckles and clumsily pats Angela on the cheek. Angela still doesn’t move, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, when Ana makes her way to her room at the end of the hallway and goes in. Eventually Angela makes her way to her own room. That night she lay in bed and brushes her fingers lightly over her lips, trying to remember the feeling of Ana’s kiss. 

 

The next morning, Ana pulls her aside as they pass each other outside the mess hall. Angela feels her heart rate quicken at the hand on her arm.

“Angela, I’m sorry about last night.” She looks tired, but there’s genuine concern in her eyes.

“Oh, no worries.” Angela feels her cheeks burn as she remembers the kiss once more. I liked it, she wants to say. I want you to kiss me again. I want you to do more….

Ana gives her a look that she can’t quite match to an emotion. They hold eye contact and Angela gets the impression that Ana, too, has something else she wants to say. Neither of them get the chance, though, as the comm unit on Ana’s wrist begins beeping urgently. 

Ana excuses herself and leaves quickly, touching Angela’s arm before walking away. Angela stays in the hallway for a moment trying to process what just happened before finally entering the mess hall.

***

Angela pulls her bag over her shoulder and looks to make sure she hasn’t left anything on the lab table before leaving. Winston is hunched over typing away on his computer.

“Bye, Winston,” she says as she passes him on her way to the door.

He keeps typing for a moment before he realizes that someone was talking to him. “Oh, goodbye, Angela.” He starts to turn back to the screen then jumps out of his chair. “Oh, wait!”

Angela turns from the door as Winston grabs a box from under the table. “I was running some experiments on modifying Ana’s biotic grenades. I was going to give her some of the prototypes to take a look at. Could you drop these off to her? It’s just that it’s getting late, and I’m in the middle of this, and your room is right by hers, and—“

Angela laughs. “It’s no problem, I’ll give them to her.”

Angela is actually glad to have an excuse to see Ana. They haven’t talked in a few days, since that morning after Ana had kissed her. She still blushes at the thought of it. She thought she’d caught Ana watching her a few times when they’d been in the same room, but she knew that might just be wishful thinking. 

Now, she wipes her clammy palms on her pants before knocking at Ana’s door.

The door slides open and Ana is standing before her. Her hair is damp and she wears a thin tank top and sweats. Angela’s eyes wander to the curve of her breasts under the thin shirt material before darting back to Ana’s face.

“Oh, Angela.” Ana sounds pleasantly surprised.

“Sorry to bother you,” Angela blurts, then quickly composes herself. “Winston asked me to give you this. It’s the grenade prototypes.” She hands over the box.

“Ah, yes. Thank you for bringing them to me.” Ana places the box down on the floor. 

That was it, that’s what she’d come to do. But Angela doesn’t want to leave Ana’s company just yet. Her mind races for something to say, for some reason the stay. Luckily, Ana offers one up.

“You must have had a hard day working in the lab.” Ana moves her hair back over her shoulder, and Angela’s eyes are drawn to her neck. “I was going to have a relaxing evening myself, you should join me.”

Angela is caught off guard but answers, “Oh, sure.” Ana gestures her inside, and Angela notes how it’s slightly bigger than her own room. Besides the bed, desk, and chest of drawers, there’s a small couch across from a screen and a large rug on the floor. 

The door slides shut and Angela’s stomach turns at how intimate the moment feels. 

“I’ve just had a shower,” Ana says. “Why don’t you take one, too?”

Angela places her bag and lab coat down by the desk. “Sure, that sounds good.”

Ana reaches into her drawer and pulls out a bath robe. “You can wear this after. Go ahead, I’ll open a bottle of wine and find something good to watch.”

Angela feels like she’s in a dream as she turns on the water and takes her clothes off. She feels her stomach flip again at the thought of being naked so close to Ana, separated only by the bathroom door. What was going on? Ana was always friendly to her, but they never talked much, and they certainly never hung out and had relaxing nights together. Nothing about this situation made any sense, unless…. Was it possible that Ana could share some of the feelings, some of the wants, that had been consuming Angela?

When she’s finally was done washing and turns off the water, Angela realizes she had been so distracted that she hadn’t quite thought the whole shower situation through. She doesn’t have any clean clothes. Would she borrow some from Ana? The thought gives her a quick thrill that she shakes off. For now, she puts on the bathrobe she’s been given and steps out into the main room, very aware of how naked she is under the thin cloth. 

Ana is lounging on the couch, a glass of wine in hand and a movie playing on the screen. She smiles and Angela goes over to join her. 

Ana smiles. “Do you feel a bit better?”

Angela nods as she accepts the glass of wine Ana is handing her. She truly does feel rejuvenated after her shower, but also excitedly anxious at the situation.

They watch the movie for a while, talking every now and then. When they’re done with the wine Ana takes their glasses and puts them on the desk across the room. When she comes back, she sits closer to Angela than before, their bodies leaning together. Angela swallows hard when Ana puts her arm around her shoulders. 

“Angela, there’s no point in us being coy about this any longer.”

“Wh-what do you mean?” Angela is mostly just trying to stall because she has no idea how to respond.

Ana raises her eyebrows and gives her a look as if she knows that Angela knows exactly what she means.

Angela sighs thinking about how foolish she’s been and looks down at her hands in her lap. “I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t feel this way.”

“And I shouldn’t have kissed you in the hallway that night,” Ana says. Angela feels a sharp pang at what seems like a rejection until Ana continues. “I shouldn’t have, but I wanted to.” 

Angela looks up at her. “I wanted you to.” 

Ana nods slowly. “I thought so. Still….”

Angela is hesitant, but she needs to know. “What… what do you want now?”

Angela is taken aback by the intensity in Ana’s gaze when she answers, quietly but firmly, “You.” 

Angela feels a shock go through her whole body then dissipate, leaving a subtle warmth and pulse between her legs. It’s a moment before she can gather herself enough to respond. Her words come out in little more than a whisper. “I want you, too.” 

They stare at each other a moment longer, then all at once their lips are together. It’s a rough kiss, sloppy with the heat of the moment, and Angela can barely think at all. She’s overwhelmed by the sensation on Ana’s mouth on hers. One of Ana’s arms is still around her shoulders, the other hand grabbing at her waist. Angela moves her hands up to hold Ana’s face. She breathes out heavily as she feels Ana’s tongue brush her lips. 

Angela gasps when Ana pulls away. Ana slides her hands until they are resting on Angela’s chest, just above her breasts. She leans in close and Angela feels her breath near her ear when she speaks.

“Tell me if I’m wrong, but I think I know exactly what you want.” Angela can barely focus on the meaning of the words coming out in Ana’s sultry voice.

“What is it?” 

Ana chuckles. “I think that you want me to be a bit rough with you, don’t you?”

A shiver runs through Angela’s body. How could Ana know that that was exactly what she’d fantasized about so many times? All she could manage was a nod.

Suddenly, Ana’s hands squeeze into fists gripping the front of Angela’s robe. Ana stands abruptly, pulling Angela up with her then pushing her up against the wall. The breath leaves Angela’s lungs in a rush, partly from the impact and partly from the hungry look in Ana’s eyes. Ana pins her back with an arm across her chest, then grips her chin with her other hand. Angela can only stare at Ana pleadingly, her lips parted slightly. She feels safe because she knows that Ana won’t hurt her, but she likes the feeling of not being in control. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. I’m going to make you feel good,” Ana says in a low voice. She roughly turns Angela’s head to the side and begins kissing her neck. She goes lightly at first, her lips just barely brushing the sensitive skin. Angela lets out a heavy sigh as Ana finally goes in harder, her lips and tongue wet and warm against Angela’s pulse. Angela lets out a yelp in surprise as Ana begins sucking and biting, the stinging pleasure almost painful enough to be unpleasant. Angela knows it will leave a mark, but she doesn’t care. 

Ana continues nipping at Angela’s neck but trails her hands along the opening of the robe starting at Angela’s collarbones, brushing down between her breasts, lightly touching her stomach, where her muscles tense at the contact. Angela’s mind races as she anticipates what’s next, but Ana pulls her hands away before she gets any lower than her navel. 

Ana grabs Angela by the shoulders and moves her toward the bed, then pushes her down onto the mattress. Angela adjusts herself so that she is lying back with her head on the pillow, and Ana crawls over her and straddles her hips. Ana leans down and kisses Angela again while moving Angela’s hands up above her head. She pins Angela’s wrists down with one hand then pulls back a bit, breaking the kiss, and Angela looks up in a daze to see Ana staring down at her with blown pupils.

“Is this what you wanted? That day during combat training?”

“You noticed.” Angela looks to the side, embarrassed. 

Ana laughs softly and strokes Angela’s face gently. “Yes, but it’s okay. Look at us now.” 

Ana’s free hand moves to the left collar of the robe and slowly pulls it to the side, exposing Angela’s left breast. Angela can feel the cool air on her bare chest and instantly feels vulnerable. Ana’s hand traces up and down her side a few times then in slow circles around her breast. Angela’s breathing is quick and uneven already, then hitches when Ana drags a finger over her hard nipple. 

Ana smiles and Angela looks at her pleadingly. Ana pulls back the other side of the robe so that Angela’s entire chest and stomach is exposed. Ana leans down taking one breast in her hand while her lips trail along the side of the other, giving Angela goosebumps. Angela arches her back into the contact when Ana’s mouth closes over her nipple. Ana’s hot tongue flicks back and forth while her thumb repeatedly brushes across the other nipple. Ana shifts and pushes a knee between Angela’s legs, and Angela moves her hips to grind against it. The stimulation is almost too much for Angela and she lets out a high pitched whine then is left panting when Ana pulls away. 

“Please,” Angela begs between breaths. “Please, Ana.” 

Ana sits back and begins slowly untying the robe. Angela can’t help but move her hips up and down slightly, longing for Ana’s touch. Finally Ana opens the robe completely, revealing Angela’s fully naked body. 

Angela can feel the air cool against her wetness. She jerks slightly as Ana grabs both her hips, smoothing her thumbs over the bone. She almost whimpers and Ana slides her hands down, caressing her inner thigh. Ana leans over to kiss Angela deeply while her hand teases dangerously higher and higher. Angela gasps and grabs at Ana’s back when Ana’s fingers finally, gently, begin to slide through her folds. 

“You’re so wet for me,” Ana says. Her voice shakes slightly, for the first time showing anything less than complete coolness and control, and betraying her own arousal. She slides two fingers inside Angela, who moans loudly and jerks her hips into Ana. 

“Oh, please, please,” she gasps as Ana thrusts. She throws her head back, mouth wide open, when Ana curls her fingers stimulating her front wall.

“Is that good?” Ana asks, slightly breathless herself now.

“Yes, please, oh, Ana, I’m going to, I’m going to--“

Ana’s lips brush Angela’s ear as she whispers in a low voice, “Come for me.”

That pushes Angela over the edge. Her hands grasp helplessly at Ana, who keeps thrusting and sucks at Angela’s neck. Angela’s hips jerk as her orgasm washes over her, her whole body consumed with the intense pleasure. Every thought is pushed out of her mind by the feeling of complete ecstasy coursing through her.

When she finally comes down from it, Ana lies beside her and gently strokes her hair. Angela has half a thought to get up and move, that she wants to touch Ana now, that there’s so much more to do. But her body is so relaxed and her mind in such a haze that the thoughts drift away and she lies there until she falls asleep in Ana’s bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!


End file.
